riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Viper Anti-Air System
=Background Info= Development The Viper is the Northern Federation's primary ground-based anti-aircraft system designed during the mid period of the Xeno-Federation War as an upgrade to older AA systems. Designed around an advanced tracking, detection, and observation systems, the Viper AA System was married to a quad array of 40mm guns and new smart-missile technology meant to engage aerial targets as well as intercept incoming ordnance entering its vicinity. The most interesting feature was the 360 degree Imager System for the two man crew in the turret who, when linked in, had clear view of the battlefield as if they were outside of the tank for better situation awareness and tracking of targets. Furthermore, the system allowed a precise zoom in or out for the crew even when the cameras, scopes and/or turret were not facing in the right direction. When combined with AI-assisted targetting, the cannons could hit targets far more accurately and the crew could respond more efficiently. The small AA smart-missiles loaded in the launchers are also conencted to this system and the crew can simply draw their finger across the skyline for course correction or to shift different targets allowing for a pro-active crew to rapidly respond to battlefield situations almost unhinged by limitations. Role The Viper Anti-Aircraft Platform, as its name suggests, serves as a surface-to-air AA system designed to help ground forces against incoming enemy aircraft, though the elevation of its cannons the the guidance systems of its missiles does allow it to provide fire support against ground targets. The Viper can be mounted on a number of different platforms, from base defenses to the back of a flatbed truck. However, due to the Northern Federation's need of mobile, vehicle-based warfare, it is most commonly seen on a tank chassis to ensure it can support and keep up with ground forces on the front line, protecting infantry companies and tank battalions alike from aerial threats. Weaponry The Viper's primary weapons are its flak cannons designed to take down targets by the sheer volume of rounds it fires. Due to this, its main cannon are quad 40mm cannons. Four cannons allow the system to fire off 40mm rounds at an astonishing rate for a constant barrage of fire. The high caliber of the rounds allows it to punch holes in some of the heaviest aircraft on direct hits and be a threat to HMVs. The Viper also carries two launchers full of smart missiles that can be direct at will by the crew to help force fliers out of the sky, be it on the ground or within range of its cannons. These missiles are infamous for their ability to bypass countermeasures and be corrected inflight thanks to the Viper's advanced onboard systems. Speed and Defenses The Viper System itself is relatively unimpressive in terms of survivability given its nature of being a AA support weapon with only enough armour to deflect small-arms, shell splinters and very low caliber cannons. The vehicle the system is mounted on is only slightly more resistant and only to attacks from the front, though it is quick to maneuver on the field with a top speed of 110km/h. Service and Repair While the Viper may be equipped with four 40mm cannons, these cannons are of a simple design and can be easily replaced if damaged. This is necessary due to the nature of a flak cannon itself being vastly unprotected to ensure the maximum damage output. The smart missile lanchers are just as easily serviceable and easily replaced, as they see widespread use across the Federate military. The tank chassis it is often mounted on is incredibly simply designed by Federate armour standards,though this makes them easy to maintain as well with parts being readily available and easy to produce. The computer systems are easily the most complex of the weapon systems, and even they are somewhat simple in design with really only the AI assisted aiming system being the only really tricky thing to maintain. Overall, the Viper is very easy to repair and service, which is a necessity for a weapon system that can be so easily damaged. While many Vipers come back to base out of commission, they often roll right back onto the front lines as good as new the next day, making them very effective after taking all but the most severe damages. Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons